Zeke's Successor: A Boondocks Story Prt 2
by KrisB.723
Summary: Summary's inside, please enjoy
1. Zeke's Successor

**Zeke's Successor: A Boondocks Story Prt. 2**

**KrisB.723**

**It's been five years since the demise of Zeke Lucas, the evilest Warlock who has ever lived. Now twenty-one year old Huey Freeman and his girlfriend, Jazmine DuBois thought they were going to live their lives in peace…but you can never be too sure. When mortals and Mediums start dying left and right, its up to Huey and his annoying counterpart, Zackary Jameson to stop the one person whose powerful enough to become Zeke's successor.**

**I DO NOT OWN _BOONDOCKS_! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

* * *

Setting: Woodcrest Cemetery; Silver Springs, Maryland

Date: November 15TH, 2015

Time: 5:15 P.M.

Chapter One

Zeke's Successor

_Emerald Johnes_…

This cemetery hasn't been used in five years…thanks to that damn Wartile Huey Freeman. It is my mission to make Freeman pay for his mistakes, even if it means doing the one thing that my father, Zeke Lucas couldn't do. The tombstones still look broken through the eyes of a Wicctale like myself, but though a mortal's eyes…they looked untouched. Through the eyes of a mortal alone, they could not see the large, black cauldron that broke in two thanks to Huey Freeman and that Warlock, Zackary Jameson who decided to marry my half-sister, Kentigerna Lucas-Jameson. And the grass below looked as though it shrunk because of the Body Acid that spilt in a straight line back then. I turned around and saw my partner-in-crime, Draco Zane striding beside me in large steps.

He was an African-American boy, with curly, dark brown hair and silver eyes. He had a well-built body and he was at least 6'2". If he wasn't wearing his black cloak over his black pants and red tee, then I could've mistaken him for a mortal. I took out my wand and muttered a spell. "**_Revelous_**." A light blue light sparked from my wand and went towards the cauldron. It lifted the two halves in the air and we watched as they slammed together and the blue light sealed the cauldron back together.

"There. That's better," I said putting my wand back in my right cloak pocket. I tuned to Draco, who was gave an impressive whistle. "It's nice to return to my roots. I've stayed hidden in the background for far too long."

"What roots? Your only eighteen," Draco said. I looked at him pointedly and started walking around the cemetery. He started doing the same as the sun in Woodcrest started setting to the hills behind the cemetery.

"I grew up in Woodcrest, doofus," I said. "Then when I was thirteen, he came here and started plotting a plan that was so powerful that all of the Magicians came to visit during his special Meetings."

"Who?" he asked.

"Are you a total idiot?" I asked him refusing to give him a name. I then continued with my story. "It was almost perfect too, then Zackary Jameson had to get in the way…helping that mortal girl and her Wartile boyfriend. He only did it because of love.

"He was in love with his daughter, who wanted to break every rule in the Magicians rulebook. That included dating a mortal…in fact it was that damn Wartile's brother, who wasn't anything."

"Its not wrong to date mortals, Emmy," he said. I shuddered at my former nickname.

"Don't call me, Emmy," I reminded him. My Mom, Molly use to call me Emmy, but I dropped the name two years ago. "What I need is revenge. I need revenge on him for killing Zeke."

"Who? Huey Freeman?" Draco asked stupidly.

I turned around and sighed. "Yes, Draco. I need to kill Huey Freeman, to avenge Zeke's death. An eye for an eye…you know the mortal saying."

"And how exactly are we going to avenge Zeke Lucas's death?" Draco asked me. "I mean think about it, Emerald. Zeke Lucas killed mortals and those of lesser value." I paced my cemetery, thinking of how exactly I was going to avenge his death. After thinking for at least fifteen minutes, I finally had my idea. And it was perfect too…just the right thing to avenge his death.

"I know exactly how I'm going to avenge his death. I'm going to become his successor. And you're going to help." And with that, we turned into two bolts of lightening and teleported out Woodcrest Cemetery.

* * *

Setting: East Main Abandoned Gym; Washington, D.C.

Time: 8:30 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"You do realize that I have a lot of homework, don't you?" I asked Zackary Jameson at the East Main Gym, which has been abandoned for more than twenty years. It was bad enough that Jazmine had to barge into my room around 6:30 in the morning, telling me that I should be happy about my birthday. Then I get a call from Zackary in the middle of my Physiology class, telling me that Jazmine and I had to meet him and his wife, Kentigerna Lucas-Jameson at East Main Gym at 8:15 that night. I was staring to regret being here, I had to get back to my dorm and start on my homework.

Ever since I killed Zeke Lucas five years ago, the name Wartile was stuck in front of my name like honey. Every Magician and medium I met always said things like: "There's Huey Freeman, the Wartile who killed Zeke" or "Huey Freeman: the Chosen Wartile" or—and this is my favorite—"Meet the greatest Wartile that ever lived: Huey Freeman." I was sick of the title Wartile and they always call me this at the _worst_ time. It always happens whether I'm in class or hanging out with my vegetarian, revolutionist counterpart Chad Downey. After the person who called me that wretched name passes, Chad always gave me the oddest look.

"What was that all about?" he would ask and I would say, "Don't worry about it. Let's just go back to the dorm." I was about to get out of it in my freshman and sophomore year at Georgetown, but after my junior year, Chad started asking more and more questions. I was running low on excuses on how to keep my true identity hidden.

"Will you relax? It won't take that long, we'll let you and Jazmine go fuck once I'm done," Zackary said. He was a twenty-three year old who was a constant pain my the ass. He was able to save me and Jazmine from death back when our senior year of high school, but he kept the part about me being a Wartile out until the last minute.

As in, he waited until I was ready to fight to tell me that I was a Wartile, along with my great-grandfather, Gerald Freeman. My great-grandmother, Patricia Anderson was a Wicctale (a woman who's a cross between Wiccan, Wical, and Medium). Unfortunately, she died a few months after my true birth date in November.

"We're not going to have sex," I told Zackary. "In fact, Jazmine and I aren't even having sex yet. We want to wait until we're married…unlike you and Kentigerna, who has a baby girl at home with your mother."

"Hey, we're married. We got married after you started your sophomore year at Georgetown," Zackary said. On either side of us, Jazmine and Kentigerna rolled their eyes. Their probably thinking the same thing: _This is just like old times_. Out of the two women, Jazmine was the most beautiful one—and no I'm not saying that because she's my girlfriend.

Her hair was long, strawberry-blonde hair that fell in curls after being in two large puffballs from ages 10-15; and her emerald green eyes were round and they sparkled in the moonlight. Her skin were smooth and reminded me of caramel. Tonight, she was wearing a pair of white jeans with a black-tee with black sneakers. She was sitting on the floor beside Kentigerna.

Kentigerna was a fairly beautiful blonde. Her hair was in a pin-straight ponytail that was tied with a clear rubber band and her eyes were laser red. They complimented her pale skin and her body became more curvaceous after having Patricia; her three-year-old Wiccan daughter. She was on her knees since she was wearing a black mini skirt with a red Bubblicious Bubble Gum tee that looked worn in a little and red sneakers.

Zackary still looked the same as the last time I saw him. He had jet-black hair that were in cornrows and round, forest green eyes. His skin was definitely darker than last time, but it was still mocha brown. He became more built too, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white button-down and black sneakers.

"Why are you taking me away from my homework again?" I asked Zackary, forgetting about the marriage subject. "And as I've said before, this better be good."

"Look Mr. Wartile, I'm suppose—"

"Stop calling me that! Why can't I be a normal person like Jazmine?" I asked him.

"Because you killed the evilest Warlock of all time. I know its old news now, but people still talk about it. Your famous, Freeman," Zackary said.

"I don't want to be famous," I said. "Until five years ago, I lived an ordinary life."

"OK, let me explain it to you. You decided to keep those memories at the Hill five years ago, only on the account that if Kenni and I needed you and Jazmine again, you'd welcome us back with open arms. Now stop bitching and let me get this cauldron ready," Zackary said. He had the miniature cauldron in the middle of us and he took out a small bottle filled with clear potion. He poured the containments into the cauldron and it started bubbling. I held Jazmine's hand and the four of us looked inside the cauldron. We saw a clear picture of mortals, disappearing and dying left and right.

"What's going on?" Jazmine asked.

"Mortals are starting to disappear. And its not only happening here, its happening all over the world. In Richmond, we've had about 10 mortals disappear; Arizona had 15; and in Chicago, its about 30," Zackary explained. "That means somebody's up to something."

"How do you know its someone in the Magical Community?" I asked.

"Look at the numbers! No mortal can kidnap that many in one day," Zackary said.

"Neither can Magicians, so it's not my problem."

"The Magician(s) behind this is are also after mediums," Zackary said. My mother, Carmen was a medium so it would be a matter of time until she was captured. But my mother was strong…she would put up a strong fight before she would get captured.

"Fine, how do you want me to help you?" I asked Zackary.

"Well, this is still relatively new, but its best to at least let you two in on it." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm going back to my dorm, I'll see you later, Jaz." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned into that signature bolt of lightening, heading back to my dorm.

* * *

Setting: Georgetown University; Washington D.C.

Date: November 18TH, 2015

Time: 12:30 P.M.

_Emerald Johnes_…

"Alright…how do I look?" Draco had driven me down to Georgetown University a few days later on the account I was starting school there. I wanted to get as close to Huey Freeman as possible so that way when the time of attack came, I would be right there. I loved going undercover as a mortal, it's the best part of all this scheming.

"You put mortal girls to shame," Draco replied. I smiled evilly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I did all the incriminating work last night in my old bedroom. My hair was now onyx-black and shiny, reaching to my hips in light waves, while my eyes were as emerald as the actual jewel. The only difference was the sparkle that I gave them. My skin was peach and smooth, while I was tall and curvaceous. I was wearing a pair of tight, bell-bottom jeans with a black halter-top and black kitten heels. My black drawstring backpack that held my laptop, notebooks, and textbooks was on my right shoulder while my binder was in my hand.

"Now you know what to do while I'm here, right?" I asked him. A couple mortal passed by me and gave me disgusting looks because of my shirt. I ignored them and turned back to Draco, who nodded and I gave my evil smile once more.

"Good, see you at Christmas." As I headed onto the campus, I heard Draco's car drive off and I didn't look back. It took me a long time to get to Deviere, the upperclass girls' dorm; but once I arrived, I walked towards my dorm and opened the door. The dorm had a sitting room, a kitchenette with a mini-bar, and two doors that led to the actually bedrooms. One door was already open, that had to be my roommate's room.

I peeked inside just out of curiosity of the mortal girl I was sharing the dormitory with. Her room was painted a sapphire blue with white furnishing. The bed was neatly made, with lilac bed sheets and a black comforter that was folded at the foot of the bed. A small amount of clothes were on the hardwood floor, but other than that she was clean. On the white Ikeda desk chair, there was a red gymnastics bag that hung off the back and her black, shiny Sony Vista laptop was still open. I was about to step further into the room, but behind me somebody cleared their throat.

I turned and smiled as I saw my half-sister Kentigerna Lucas-Jameson standing in front of me. She changed her hair color (no surprises there) and now it was platinum blonde and tied in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were still laser red and even though I hated to say it, it matched her pale white skin. She was wearing a pair of red jeans with a white, long-sleeved tee and black sneakers.

"Hello, Kentigerna. Please tell me this isn't your dorm," I said snidely. "I don't think this school would accept young women with babies."

"What are you doing here?" Kentigerna asked ignoring my baby comment.

"Sweetie, I go here now. What brings you here, might I want to know?" I asked walking over to the kitchenette and opening the fridge.

"I felt a disturbance," she said coldly. She walked closer to me before taking out her wand. "Do I have to blast you to the next state?"

"No need," I said standing my ground and pushing her wand the way. "Just know that I'm on a very important mission."

"Mind telling me what that is?"

"I would…but then I'd have to kill you. And you know me, I'm a very good murderess." The door to the dorm opened again, but this time a girl with curly, strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes walked in and behind her was Huey Freeman. Oh…I picked a good roommate.

"Kenni?" Kentigerna turned around and smiled at the girl and Huey Freeman. The girl looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped off something I want you to look at later. I'm going back home, see you later, Jaz." Kentigerna gave me one last, cold look and walked out the door patting Huey Freeman on the back as I left. The girl turned towards me.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm your new roommate, Emerald Johnes. You pronounce it like Jones, but with a silent H," I said. The girl's smile brightened, but Huey Freeman looked unconvinced.

"I'm Jazmine DuBois and this is my boyfriend, Huey Freeman. We're just going to let you get settled and go inside my room." Jazmine grabbed Huey Freeman by his arm and they entered her bedroom. I walked towards my bedroom, which was empty and put my ear close to the door…listening.

* * *

Setting: Jazmine DuBois's Bedroom; Georgetown University

Time: 12:45 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"Jazmine, there's something off about your roommate," I told Jazmine from outside her closet door. Because we've never had sex, Jazmine never changed in front of me whenever I was in her dorm and vice versa. She was changing into her practice clothes…she loved doing gymnastics and she even kept up with it after her classes. Her schedule was busier now than it was in high school.

"There's nothing off about her, we just met her," Jazmine said on the other side. She opened her door and had now changed into a pair of black booty shorts with a white sports bra and a pair of white slippers.

"Normally, I don't agree with Kentigerna, but something's off about her," I said. Jazmine sighed and slid in my lap, making my dick extremely hard. She gave me a long, French kiss.

"Relax," she said once we left go. "I want you to let it go. There is nothing wrong with that girl, she's just nervous. It's her first day and I want you to _try_ to be nice with her. Its not very hard." My cell phone started ringing and I had to reach into my left pocket to retrieve it. I looked at the caller ID while Jazmine packed her gym bag.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Huey. How's school?" asked Jazmine's father, Tom DuBois. I rolled my eyes, because he always called whenever he felt something off between Jazmine and I. That's the real reason why I haven't made love to her yet, because I knew Tom would call me—probably during the damn thing. I've been craving Jazmine for five years and her practice outfit only made it worse.

"Everything's going fine, Tom. Is there a reason why you called, because if not then I need to head to the library to—"

"Actually, there is a reason why I called you, Huey. Your grandfather died last night in his sleep," Tom said. Well, at least he wasn't murdered like Riley. Granddad died of natural causes. But still, the fact that he died hit me like a wrecking ball. I knew he was in poor health, but when my Mom (who decided to stay with him) and I tried to put him in a retirement home last year, he refused.

"Your mother says that the funeral is going to be held in Chicago, but I think he should be buried right here in Woodcrest," Tom continued.

"No, Mr. DuBois its family tradition. We have our own burial ground in Chicago," I interjected. "Is there anything else?" Tom told me the day of the funeral and what time they were going to move Granddad's dead body. Once he told me that my Mom would call me later, I hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"Huey are you OK?" Jazmine asked me.

"Granddad died last night," I said. Jazmine hugged me real tight and it wasn't long before she started crying. Just like with Riley, Jazmine cried for the both of us. I patted her back softly, doing anything I possibly can to get her to stop crying. I hated it when she cried on my shoulder, it made my whole back wet. After I while, I pulled her off and got up.

"You have to go to practice and I have to finish my homework, so I'll talk to you after I talk to my, Mom later." She nodded and we walked out the room, Jazmine stopping in her kitchenette for a bottle of water.

"I'll be back later, Emerald," Jazmine called out.

* * *

Setting: Movement and Sound Gym; Washington D.C.

Date: November 20TH, 2015

Time: 12:53 A.M.

_Emerald Johnes_…

Movement and Sound Gym was like the gym on East Main St., abandoned and it has been for the past five years. It closed due to a rat problem, but I didn't see any rats and if I did, then I would kill them on the spot. It felt good using my wand after being Jazmine DuBois's roommate for the past two days. This was where I'll set up my cauldron, that way I can communicate with Draco whenever I wasn't in Woodcrest.

"Hello, Draco," I said once everything was set and the cauldron was bubbling with a thick, black liquid. Draco's face appeared at the other end of black smoke. "Did you do that little thing we talked about?"

"You mean killing Freeman's grandfather? Yes…and he didn't even put up much of a fight now that I think about it," Draco said. I was confused. Gerald Freeman was a very powerful Wartile, he would've done everything in his power to prevent himself from being killed.

"Wait…" I started slowly. "Which Freeman did you kill?"

"Robert Freeman, that's who you wanted…right?" Draco asked. I saw a rat heading towards the cauldron and in frustration, I pointed my wand at it and a red lightening bolt shot out my wand and hit the rat in its grimy back. It died.

"No, you were suppose to kill _Gerald_ Freeman! Robert Freeman is Gerald's son!" I shouted. I took a deep breath. "Draco, please don't ruin this for me. I need to exact my revenge on Huey Freeman."

"But isn't Robert Freeman related Huey Freeman?" Draco asked me. "Why don't you disguise yourself as a Freeman and go to Chicago? From there, you can kill Gerald Freeman." As much as I hated to admit it, Draco had came up with a clever plan. I needed Gerald Freeman dead and soon.

"Alright, I'll go to Chicago and duel Gerald Freeman myself. Now that he's getting old, this should be an easy battle," I said. I decided to leave as soon as possible, so I waved my wand and watched as an identical cauldron popped up in front of me. "I'm taking a second cauldron with me, so that way when Gerald Freeman dies, I can just dump him in Body Acid."

"What do you want me to do with Robert Freeman?" Draco asked me.

"Body Acid, the mortal kind." And with a wave of my hand, Draco's face vanished and I walked out the old gymnasium, closing and locking the doors behind me. If someone found that cauldron, then they'll be dead on sight…Magician or not. This War is mine, I will strive for my long-waited revenge.

**NEW STORY UP! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Battle Begins

**Zeke's Successor: A Boondocks Story Prt. 2**

**KrisB.723**

**It's been five years since the demise of Zeke Lucas, the evilest Warlock who has ever lived. Now twenty-one year old Huey Freeman and his girlfriend, Jazmine DuBois thought they were going to live their lives in peace…but you can never be too sure. When mortals and Mediums start dying left and right, its up to Huey and his annoying counterpart, Zackary Jameson to stop the one person whose powerful enough to become Zeke's successor.**

**I DO NOT OWN _BOONDOCKS_! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

* * *

Setting: Aunt Cookie's House; Chicago, Illinois

Date: November 30TH, 2015

Time: 9:30 A.M.

Chapter Two

The Battle Begins

_Gerald Freeman_…

"Robert wasn't suppose to die until you were out of college," I told my grandson, Huey Freeman in my daughter, Cookie Freeman's house. We were in the den, somewhere where Cookie couldn't hear. Huey was wearing his mortal attire as was I—black suits with white dress shirts and black dress shoes. Our hair were carefully placed in ponytails done by Huey's girlfriend, Jazmine DuBois.

Jazmine was upstairs with Cookie, getting the food ready for the family wake, where every Freeman will be at before the actual ceremony, which was at noon. When I first heard the news about Robert, I knew that someone new was here. The disappearances on the mortals and Mediums aren't just coincidences…somebody's plotting. Cookie, Jazmine, and Carmen were in danger, along with other mortals and Mediums.

"He died of natural causes," Huey said. Huey was sitting in one of Cookie's plastic-warped sofas, his expression obvious. He didn't want to deal with it again and Zackary Jameson has been visiting him more than usual. "People who are as old as Granddad die of natural causes."

I ignored him and took out my wand. "Did you bring your wand like I told you too?" Huey nodded and reached in his left pocket, taking out the wand that was passed down to him from me. When I gave him my wand, I had to get a new wand from a Magician's community, Stronghold's Corner. "You might need it today."

"But aren't we the only Wartiles in this family?" Huey asked me as Jazmine came down. She gave him a plate with buckwheat pancakes with low-fat syrup and molasses. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back upstairs.

"Yes, but there will be other Magicians, Wartols, and Wartiles trying to impose. As I've told you when you turn eighteen, you can never be too sure whose good and who's evil," I said. "Now there is a spell I want you to practice before the rest of the family comes. It will reveal other powerful people in the area. Repeat after me: **_Deducto_**." A green light emitted the room and covered everything but Huey green. I waved the spell off and waited for Huey to put his food down before taking out his wand.

"**_Deducto_**." The same light emitted the room and just like mine's did, covered everything but myself green. Once Huey waved the spell off, he sat back down and finished eating.

"The ceremony's at 11:30, so we need to get there at 11:15 so that way we can cast the Revealing charm. Hurry and eat, we have to get back upstairs." Huey rolled his eyes at me while he finished the rest of his breakfast. By the time we were upstairs, family members started coming in and we started greeting them all.

* * *

Setting: Cooperson Funeral Estate

Time: 10:45 A.M.

_Emerald Johnes_…

If I knew Gerald Freeman—and unfortunately enough I do—I know that he's going to come here earlier to double check for signs of Wartiles, Wartols, and Magicians. And since I'm a Wicctale, my disguise had to be twice as unnoticeable. I wanted to kill Gerald Freeman without him noticing it was me, but that would have to wait until tonight. For now, I had to keep to myself and watch the funeral. My new name was Wendi Freeman; Cookie Freeman's only daughter. I didn't know if this was true, but if it worked on the Freeman family earlier, then it would probably worked on anybody. After shortly visiting the family, I told them I had an errand to run and would meet them at the funeral estate.

My hair was sandy brown and shorter than normal and my eyes were the color of the brown bark on trees. My skin was the same color as Cookie's—or should I say Mom's—a brown that wasn't quite light, but it wasn't really dark either. I set up my cauldron in the very back of the estate, somewhere where nobody would suspect it. Once I had the right amount of stones surrounding the cauldron, I heard voices.

"Wand at the ready, Huey…**_Deducto_**." The familiar green light started covering the green grass and grey tombstones of the estate and I had to run away from the cauldron as to not get caught. I can't believe he used the Revealing charm! Once I was away from the charm, I hid behind a nearby tree and reached in my bag. I pulled out a long, rainbow cord that had the bottom piece of a stethoscope and an earphone attached. I put the listening device on my ear and listened in on their conversation.

"Have you ever heard of Emerald Johnes?" Gerald asked him. I gasped, but not out loud for the sake of not being overheard.

"No," Huey said.

"Well, her mother, Molly Johnes and Zeke had an affair four years into his marriage with Selena. The end result was a girl named Emerald. Well, when Zeke found out about Emerald…he left Molly to raise Emerald alone. If I know Emerald, then I know she's looking for revenge," Gerald said.

"Why? Because I killed her father? Does she not know the damage her father caused?" Huey asked.

"Yes, but that's the way she wanted it. Emerald's just as evil as Zeke. Kentigerna, who had inherited Selena's kindness doesn't like Emerald. Whenever they're in a room together, its like heaven and hell," Gerald said.

"I don't believe in heaven or hell. Until five years ago, I didn't know there was another afterlife dead people can go caused by Magicians of any kind. So where is this Emerald Johnes now?"

"I don't know, she could be in hiding…plotting her next move. Revenge is her strongest aspect and killing is second. If I do know one thing about Emerald Johnes, she's like every other Magician in the Magical community…she wants you and me dead," Gerald said.

"What do you mean? Because of Zeke Lucas? Do they not realize that he was evil and powerful?" Huey asked.

"Yes, but we are also rarities. We aren't suppose to exist and the fact that our family has two Wartiles and a Wartol is considered worst. Until you were seventeen you were safe, but now that your secret is out, you're in danger. Unless you can convince the Magical Community otherwise, then you're going to die."

"What about you?"

Gerald Freeman laughed. "Huey, I'm ninety-nine years old and my powers are weakening. My time is coming and I've come to accept that. I outlived your grandfather, but I can't outlive your aunt. Death will be a nice change for me. I can go to Ghostland and see your great-grandmother again, I really miss her."

"So when will it happen?" Huey asked.

"I don't know, but I won't die without fighting for my life. That's the thing about death if you're a Wartile. Even if you're ready for it to come, you should always be prepared. Now lets get back, we don't want to be late," Gerald said. "And Huey…don't give me a funeral."

"OK."

I poked my head around the tree and saw Gerald Freeman and Huey Freeman retreat. I held out my wand and closed my eyes, concentrating. When I opened them, I saw a red envelope with wings attached. I smiled and let the envelope fly towards Gerald Freeman. Sometimes…the old fool makes it too easy.

* * *

Setting: The Cemetery of Illinois; Springfield, Illinois

Date: December 1ST, 2015

Time: 12:00 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"Huey, go back to your aunt's house," Gerald told me for the last time. I followed him to Springfield, Illinois where the Cemetery of Illinois was located even though I wasn't suppose too. This all started when Gerald received a red letter that was flying in the air. When Gerald told me it was a dueling letter, I wanted to go with him, but he didn't. He told me to stay with Jazmine, that this has nothing to do with me, but I didn't agree with that so five minutes after he left, I told Jazmine to stay and watch over my aunt Cookie.

She wanted to know what was going on, but I couldn't tell her. There was only so much I could tell her when it came to the Magical community, I hadn't told her about me dying because some Magicians didn't like the fact that I was a rarity. I didn't want to tell her about the conversation that Gerald and I had earlier, but I knew that I had too soon, before I started dueling during on date night. If Gerald dies, then I knew my time would be limited and that's why I went with him, to help him so he doesn't die.

"No," I said as we continued walking towards the cemetery. "I want to help you."

"I don't need help," Gerald said. We were both wearing our black and white thunderbolt patterned cloaks with black pants and white sneakers. Our hair was pulled back into ponytails and our wands were out and at the ready for a moment's notice.

"Yes you do, you admitted it yourself earlier, your starting to get old," I said.

"I also told you that if I wanted to die. You need to protect yourself." I ignored him and didn't turn back around like he wanted me too. We kept walking and five minutes later, we entered the Cemetery of Illinois. It was six-acres wide and has millions tombstones inside it. We hadn't even made it past the gates before hearing another lightening-bolt approach beside me. I turned around and pointed my wand at Zackary.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked me, pushing my wand to the side.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you, Freeman? I still have that damn sworn testimony on me that says that if you or Jazmine die then I'm dead!" Zackary shouted. I didn't lower my wand.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked.

"Jazmine called me, dumbass. She said that you're up to something and you won't tell her, so she wants me to come with you," Zackary said. I lowered my wand and ran to keep up with Gerald. Zackary ran behind me, taking out his wand as he ran. "So what exactly is going on?"

"My great-grandson is stubborn," Gerald said.

"Tell me about it, even after all these years he's as stubborn as a mule," Zackary said. I closed my eyes and sent a bolt of lightening towards Zackary's head. I smirked in satisfaction and continued to catch up to Gerald. In my five years of knowing him, I never called him Great-Granddad. It would seem weird, especially since Granddad died not that long ago. If he did die tonight, then I'll grant his wishes about not giving him a funeral. I still wondered why he didn't want me to give him a funeral, but I thought it was better not to ask.

"If you two aren't going home, then don't get involved. This is my fight," Gerald ordered us. "I don't want you two fighting for me once I'm dead either. This has nothing to do with the two of you."

"Fine, we'll hide somewhere," Zackary said before I could open my mouth. I wasn't going to standby while some anonymous Magician fight my great-grandfather. He wasn't going to die that easily…not to me anyway.

After walking for another fifteen minutes, we finally reached out destination. There was an open field in the middle of the cemetery and right in the middle was a large, marble white cauldron. It was bubbling and I already knew what was inside, Body Acid. It was bubbling and I knew that it was light blue—the color that permanently destroyed Magicians, Wartols, and Wartiles. On the other side of the forest and that's where Gerald wanted us to hide. I was still reluctant, but followed Zackary deep in the forest so we could see, but not be seen.

* * *

Setting: The Cemetery of Illinois

Time: 12:35 A.M.

_Gerald Freeman_…

Once Huey and Zackary were in a safe zone, I continued walking towards the marble white cauldron that was piping hot with Body Acid. _Molly_, I thought once I was close enough. I heard a thunderbolt from behind me and I turned around.

Molly Johnes was tall for a Wiccan. She had long, amber-brown hair that turned red when she was ready for battle; and emerald green eyes. Her skin was beige and she was curvaceous. She was wearing her black cloak over a black, Goth-like dress that had ruffles at the bottom and a pair of ballerina flats.

Her redwood wand was at the ready and her eyes were fixated on me. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't Molly, but her daughter, Emerald. Emerald was a Wicctale and she's been one longer than Huey. She knew how to use her vast amount of magic.

"Hello, Emerald," I said coldly taking out my wand.

"How did you know its Emerald?" she asked me just as cold.

"Because your mother doesn't like battling Wartiles. So…why do you want to kill me?" We begun walking around a circle, I figured the longer I stalled, the more answers I could get. I hoped Huey and Zackary was listening to ever word of this conversation.

"Well, guess what it's not Emerald. I really am Molly Johnes," she said. "And I've come to kill you because you killed Zeke. You and your great-grandson, that impossible Huey Freeman."

"Huey only did what he had to do. I only gave him the tools he needed to do that," I told her. "And the so-called 'love of your life' was wreaking havoc in both the Magical and mortal worlds. He killed anybody in his path for world domination and the only way Huey could stop him was by killing him. So because he wanted to save the two worlds, he has to die? What sense does that make?"

"Perfect sense in the Magical Community. Enough talk, Freeman its time for battle. **_Erecto_**." The ground where I was standing started to rumble and the next thing I knew, I was flying in the air. I knew I was heading towards the Body Acid, but I pulled my right shoulder up and flew towards the trees near Huey and Zackary. I wasn't going down without a fight and this battle had just begun.

* * *

Time: 2:15 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

Two hours into the battle between Gerald and the mysterious woman and neither one had fallen, even though spells of different colors have been cast between the two. Two hours have pasted since the battle has started and I knew that Gerald was putting up a fight. I was impressed that he kept the battle going for that long, but I knew he was slowing down. I noticed it in his movements, he got out of the way just before a spell could hit him. I wanted to help him so badly, but Zackary kept holding me back.

"He's dying!" I said through gritted teeth.

"He told us to stay here, Huey," Zackary said holding me back even though he was only five inches shorter than me.

"That's my grandfather, I already lost one and I'm not losing the other one," I said. Zackary pulled me back towards our original spot in the forest and let me go, giving me a look that said you better not move.

"Look, I know you just lost Robert, but Gerald chose to fight this woman. If he dies, then that's exactly what he wanted. You can't get in the middle of that. You can't disobey your grandfather," Zackary said. I calmed down a little and turned back to the battle, which had stopped so they could catch their breaths—Gerald more than the mysterious woman.

"What's the matter, Gerald?" The woman asked standing back up in her fighting stance.

"Nothing, Molly…I'm just fine," Gerald said with staggered breath. The mysterious Wiccan pointed her wand directly at Gerald's chest.

"You know, I've had enough of you. I know the spell that'll finish you right off, I have other plans to attend too. **_Egnitious_**." She waved her wand one final time and Zackary pushed my head down to the ground as blue fire covered Gerald up in fiery, blue-white flames. The woman turned into a bolt of lightening and teleported away as Gerald screamed for his life. I couldn't move…I didn't move it was too terrifying. I just watched as my great-grandfather, probably one of the last true survivors of the Magical Community die before my eyes.

When the flames finally died down, there was nothing but a black urn with white lettering around it. Zackary and I walked towards the urn and I picked it up, examining the lettering. It only had one name: GERALD MAJOR FREEMAN. That's why he didn't want the funeral, he knew he would turn into an urn. With the urn in my arms, I nodded bye to Zackary and we both teleported our separate ways.

* * *

Setting: Huey Freeman's Dorm Room; Georgetown University, Washington, D.C.

Date: December 10TH, 2015

Time: 2:30 P.M.

Its been exactly a week and a half since my great-grandfather's death and the black urn that he was cremated in stayed with me at all times. Just as Gerald had predicted, the battle between the Wartols and Wical vs. the Warlocks and Wiccans have gotten worst. Its gotten so bad that if one of the two were seen acknowledging the other then it would be automatic treason. For this reason, Zackary had to find a new hiding place for the four of us.

"Warlocks are starting to think that Wartols are behind the mortal and medium attacks," Zackary said in our new location…my dorm room. Chad had gone to Ohio for a family reunion so there would be no way for him to see Zackary and Kentigerna. Today, Kentigerna had brought her little girl, Patricia. She had Zackary's blackish-brown hair and Kentigerna's red eyes. Her skin was a lovely color caramel. She was sleeping in Kentigerna's lap, a purple pacifier in her mouth.

"You breastfed her right?" I asked Kentigerna. I didn't like babies, especially if they started crying because they were hungry. And I definitely hated seeing the mothers breastfeeding their babies in public or in front of company.

"We let her drink Kenni's breastmilk from a baby bottle, but that's the point and its not part of the conversation. This is serious, Freeman," Zackary said.

"You don't think I know that?" I asked him ready to stand up. Jazmine held me back and I leaned back on my pillow. "My grandfather died and so did my great-grandfather and yet…we don't know whose behind this."

"It was the mystery woman, she started it," Zackary said.

"How can we be sure?" I asked. "And who was she anyway?"

"No idea." I sighed and looked at Kentigerna, hoping she had some answers. She shook her head and I plopped my head on the pillow. "I'm dropping out."

"I can't let you do that," Zackary said as expected. I waited for him to continue. "Gerald would've wanted you to finish college and you're in your senior year too."

"How do I get to Stronghold?" I asked Kentigerna ignoring Zackary.

"Its in Toronto, just where the Northern America Magical Counsel resides," Kentigerna said. I turned to Zackary, who was turning red in frustration.

"Your mother can watch Patricia, I need you two," I said.

"Why can't I come?" Jazmine asked, speaking for the first time. "I'm your girlfriend and I've been with you before."

"No, I can't let you come this time. I want you to go with Kentigerna to her mother's house in Richmond. Kentigerna's coming with us because she's powerful enough…your just a mortal. If you had even an ounce of magic inside you, then I could let you come, but since you don't its out the question," I said turning to her. She turned away to the wall and I crawled over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I gave her a kiss on the nape of her neck and she turned around.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"I'm going to get hurt, but I promise you that I'm not going to die," I said. She gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll come home, OK?" She nodded.

"So when do we leave?" Zackary asked me. I turned around and gave him a serious look.

"5:00 A.M. tomorrow morning."

* * *

Setting: Sound and Movement Gym

Time: 10:38 P.M.

_Emerald Johnes_…

"Did you do it?" Draco asked me the moment I came in contact with him since the death of Gerald Freeman. Things in Stronghold and the Magical Community had gone from bad to worst…and it's just how I wanted things to go. After killing Gerald Freeman, I had Draco go to Stronghold and campaign against Wartols and Wicals, have the Warlocks and Wiccans believe that their behind the mortal and mediums disappearances because as everyone in the Magical community knows that in order for a Wartol and Wical to survive, they need mortal blood.

"Yes, I killed Gerald Freeman by fire. The marble cauldron was just a diversion. Did you go to Stronghold and start that rally?" I asked Draco. He nodded his head equally and I smiled evilly. "This is brilliant, Draco. Soon the Warlocks and Wiccans will be looking for a leader and it'll be me and you."

"We're in this together?" Draco asked me.

"Of course, I told you that from the very beginning," I said. "Draco, you're my best friend and know just as much about the Darkside as I do. Why wouldn't I include you in this delicious offer?"

"Well, we've known each other for a long time, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out on a date with me," Draco said.

"Draco, we've been over this over and over again, first we have to succeed before we start dating," I said.

"Oh…yeah, I forgot. We will succeed, won't we?"

"Of course we will, and until then I don't want to hear the phrase 'go out on a date' come out of your mouth. Understand?" Draco agreed and I waved my wand, making the smoke disappear from the cauldron. I walked out the abandoned gym and headed down the street where a hidden Magician hangout stood. Its called Desperaro Pier and it was filled with Warlocks and Wiccans everyday, especially at night. When I entered, there were a group of Magicians in the corner, talking about the latest mortal disappearances. I joined them.

"I can't believe those Wartols…thinking their better than us because they can produce magic with their hands, but they use innocent mortals to keep themselves alive," said one Warlock, who looked like he was the leader of the group. He was the only one standing on top of the table, speaking out so all could come over and hear. "And you want to know who started all this…Huey Freeman." I smirked as I examined the leader. He had slick, dark brown hair and pure water blue eyes. His skin peach skin and wore his black cloak with pride, like all Warlocks and Wiccans do.

"You mean Gerald Freeman's grandson?" asked one Wiccan. She had long, curly dark red hair and dollar green eyes. Her skin was a pasty white and she had taken her cloak off, revealing a pair of jeans with a purple sweater.

"Who else would I be talking about Zoe? Huey Freeman started this when he killed Zeke Lucas when he was eighteen," the Warlock said. "And that damn half-blood Selena let him because he so-called 'abused' her."

"But he did, Ashton," the Wiccan named Zoe proclaimed.

"Whatever! I say we need to destroy Huey Freeman," the Warlock named Ashton said.

"You can't kill a Wartile, you have to burn them alive," another Warlock from the group said.

"Exactly. Lets see if he's really the Chosen One or if he's a fake." Ashton said. "Now whose with me?" There were skeptical mutters within the crowd, so I decided to speak out. I needed as much help as I possible can when it came to destroying Huey Freeman.

"I will." I took off the hood of my cloak and joined Ashton at the table. I cleared my throat and spoke in a booming voice. "My name is Emerald Johnes and Zeke Lucas was my father. I want to do anything and everything to avenge his death caused by the Chosen One, Huey Freeman!"

"How old are you?" a random Warlock asked me.

"Twenty-one," I lied. I turned to Ashton and waited for his answer. He thought about it.

"Alright, I'll let you come, but if it gets too dangerous, you go right back to Molly. Understand?" I nodded even though he and I both knew that I wasn't going back to my mother if things got out of hand. I was on a mission and Ashton Peterson was my pawn.

* * *

Setting: Huey Freeman's Dorm

Date: December 11TH, 2015

Time: 5:00 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"Where are you going?" Chad asked me the next morning. I had my knapsack packed and I was getting dressed when Chad came in the dorm room. What he was doing up at 5:00 in the morning? I had no idea, but the way he was looking at my knapsack, then I knew that I had to tell him truth.

Normally, I really had to trust somebody before I told them about me being a Wartile. And since I actually liked Chad, I didn't want him to get kidnapped by whoever-the-hell was behind these mortal disappearances, it might've been nice to warn him. "Wait…your not dropping out, are you?"

"No, but I am leaving for a while," I said as I pulled out my black and white lightening bolt patterned cloak. "I already informed my professors and I finished my semester's work last night…that's why I was back so late." This was the truth, I hated falling behind my schoolwork and unlike high school, and I couldn't simply make it up the moment I got back.

"So you really are a Wartile, aren't you?" Chad asked me. I turned to him and gave him an odd expression. "I'm a half-blood Warlock, my Wiccan Mom married my mortal Dad. At first when I met you, I didn't believe that people called you a Wartile…that you were _the_ Huey Freeman."

"Well, I am. So why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I played the mortal role so well that I thought it didn't matter. I don't know whose behind these disappearances, but if you find them…I want you to kill them. The Wartols and the Wicals aren't behind this, they find other ways to stay alive now."

"So what about your Dad?" I asked. "Isn't he in danger?"

"Yes and so am I for not killing you, but we're brave men. I don't care what happens to me, as long as my mother is safe. You have to stop this, Huey. Your our only hope," Chad said. He held out his hand and I shook it with mines. I'm going to do everything in my power to help Chad and stop the person behind this.

**Sorry! I meant to get this out last week, but something came up!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
